Ur So Gay
by Imaru Mi Amore
Summary: Sai says he's not gay, but everyone else disagrees! CRACK I think SONGFIC for Ur So Gay by Katy Perry...


My first songfic!! I love Sai to death but this piece was calling my name….By the way I like Katy Perry…I don't care if you think she's a whore or whatever she doesn't sugar coat stuff and I like that….

Warning: Cursing words and dumb shit

Disclaimer: Seriously?! Seriously?!

* * *

_I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf  
While jacking off listening to Mozart_

Sai woke up abruptly to his alarm clock ringing in his ear. He sighed 'Another day with Team Kakashi...' He got gracefully out of the bed and waltzed over to his closet.

'What to wear...' he pouted until he spotted a pretty red half shirt with a big _H&M_ on the front. He clapsed his hands together excitedly. 'Perfect!'

He dressed himself swiftly and checked his phone to see that Ino had called. 'Ugly Bitch...I so don't want to talk to her...' he scoffed. He checked again to see that Sakura had called. He squealed girlishly. 'Oh God! Sakura called! I can't beleive it! I'm _so_ excited! She's like so awesome!'

He skipped around a little before he heard Danzou call him."Danzou...I'm trying to get ready, god!' he said as he picked up his book."

_You bitch and moan about LA  
Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway_

He came down only to find Danzou cooking breakfast. "God, Danzou-sama you know I'm a vegetarian!" he just skipped out of the kitchen to meet Team Kakashi. They were all there except for Captain Yamato who seemed to have picked up Kakashi's habit of being late.

'OMG! Hi Sakura! What's up!" Sai said as he twirled his hair around his fingers. "I saw that you called!"

"Yeah, hi Sai..." she said running away from the odd boy.

"So," Sai said smacking his gum feminitely, "Do you wanna like go out after this?"

_You don't eat meat  
And drive electrical cars  
You're so indie rock it's almost an art  
You need SPF 45 just to stay alive_

"Erm..." Sakura didn't want to be mean but he was a little too :ahem: _girly_ for her tastes.

"I'll go with you Sai," Naruto squeaked. Sai gasped.

"Do I look like I'm gay to you?" he asked. They both coughed. Sai gasped.

"Some friends you are! I'll just go hang out with Sasuke!" he said sobbing and ran away.

"But we have to train!" Sakura yelled after him but he was long gone.

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…  
_

Sai found Team Hawk somewhere in Konoha plotting the obliteration of said town.

"What do you want Sai?" Sasuke sighed, used to the pale boy's random appearances.

"Sakura and Naruto are being mean to me!" he sobbed as he ran over to hug Sasuke. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the odd boy.

"What did they do know?" Suigetsu asked smiling down upon Sai's misery.

"They said I...I was...gay!" he cried.

_You're so sad maybe you should buy a happy meal  
You're so skinny you should really Super Size the deal  
Secretly you're so amused  
That nobody understands you_

Karin and Suigetsu snickered, thinking good and well that Sai was gay. Juugo just stared innocently down at everyone.

Sasuke smirked, but it soon turned into a scowl as he saw Sai's tear-streaken face.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay..." Sasuke said simply.

"Yeah, Sasuke is and look how he turned out!" Suigetsu added with a sharp tooth smile. Sasuke just frowned at him. That was kind of a bad example seeing that Sasuke betrayed his village and all not to mention being lonely....

Sai just cried some more at Sasuke's feet. Karin gasped.

"Sasuke is....gay?!" she said incredulously.

"God, Karin! I swear, you're dumb as hell!" Suigetsu groaned.

"Shut your ass up, fish-shit!" she retorted.

"Suigetsu...Let it go..." Sasuke said simply.

"You're lucky Sasuke's here...I could totally beat your ugly ass..." Suigetsu muttered.

"SASUKE! Suigetsu's being a bitch!" Karin said. Sasuke sighed.

"Can't you two act your ages for once?!" he said angrily.

"DOESN'T ANYONE CARE ABOUT ME!" Sai yelled his tear and mascara streaked face looking up at Sasuke.

"You look pathetic..." he said.

"FINE! I'll just go somewhere where I'm appreciated!" Sai said and ran away.

_I'm so mean cause I cannot get you outta your head  
I'm so angry cause you'd rather MySpace instead  
I can't believe I fell in love with someone that wears more makeup than…_

Sai accidentally ran into Ino during his desperate run.

"Oh Sai.." Ino blushed as she saw the pale boy.

"Ino.." Sai said haughtily.

"AWWW! Were you crying?! You poor baby!" She said as she hugged him.

"God, Ino, I don't need your sympathy!" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Your face is all tear stricken! You can come to my place to wash up..." She said as she pulled him along to her house.

They soon arrived where Sai went immediately went to the bathroom.

"OMG! My eyeliner its ruined!" he said to the mirror. "Ino can I borrow some of yours?"

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…_

"Ok," Ino said kindly as she gave him her eyeliner. He replaced the outline around his eyes and flaunted away.

"God, Now I look all hot again! Yay!" he said happily. "Thanks a mill Ino!" he said and waltzed out of the house.

"Damn it! I need to go train with Team Kakashi." he said and ran to their normal training place.

_You walk around like you're oh so debonair  
You pull 'em down and there's really nothing there  
I wish you would just be real with me_

He spotted Sakura and Naruto training hard in the field.

"I'll train if you guys promise not to make fun of me and appreciate my fabulousness!" he said.

"Whatever..." they both muttered.

"OK then! Let's go!" Yamato said.

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
Oh no no no no no no no  
_

After a tiring day of training, Team Kakashi went to Ichiraku's for some ramen.

"Good day..." said Yamato.

"Yeah, except like everyone kept calling me gay..." Sai said as he twirled his hair around his fingers.

Everyone coughed simultaneously. Sai gasped.

"I don't even act gay!" said Sai.

"Yes you do.." Said Danzou as he suddenly appeared and dragged Sai home.

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like… PENIS  
_

* * *

The most random and idiotic thing I've ever written. I mean if you like it ok... I STILL LOVE SAI!


End file.
